The Winter Vacation
by WritenInStone
Summary: Musa, Riven, Layla, and Nabu go to a winter cabin and experience the worst vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Back from the dead here lol.**

 **Anyways, I am re-writing my old story from my old account Hi-I-am-marina. Why you may ask? Well, that was in 7th grade and my grammar wasn't the best so I thought why not? If you want to check out the old one the link is,** **s/8407829/1/The-Winter-Vacation**

 **Hopefully this one is WAY better and people can actually understand it this time! Lol.**

* * *

''Musa, Come on darling, you have to come with us!'' Stella exclaimed.

''Riven and I haven't talked in days because of that stupid fight we had two days ago, and I don't want to make him mad if he doesn't want me going and I do.''

''Sweetie, maybe you guys can talk on the way there, since we are taking separate cars there.'' Flora softly said murmured.

''You're right. Maybe I should go.''

''That's great! You shouldn't let him bring yourself down.'' Flora said, while embracing her.

* * *

 **(With Riven and the guys)**

''Come on dude, why won't you go with us?'' Brandon asked, looking at his troubled friend.

''Muse and I had a fight.''

''Have you talked to her?'' Sky questioned.

''No, I don't want her breaking up with me, like she did in Gardenia.'' Riven said in a muffled voice, looking at a photo of himself and Musa.

''Dude she loves you a lot. I doubt she will break up with you again, it's just not logical.'' Timmy said. ''Tell her how you feel, maybe?''

''I don't know how.''

''It comes from the heart, my friend.'' Nabu said.

''I guess I'll go.''

* * *

The next morning, Musa woke up, went to her bathroom and jumped into the shower. All she could think about is what she was going to say to Riven. When she got out, she went into her closet to find something to wear. Once she finally found something, she back into her bathroom to blow dry and do her hair.

She looked at her phone to realize she's late! She finish packing and ran out of the house. She saw everyone putting their stuff in separate cars.

''Sorry guys! I woke up super late!'' Exclaimed Musa.

''It's okay we were getting a little worried though.'' Bloom said. ''We have a new plan now.''

''What is it?''

''You, Riven, Layla, and Nabu are going to the cabin, and the rest of us are going to some island.'' Bloom said.

"Okay cool.'' Musa said and turned around to see Riven. ''Let's just get into the car Riven.''

''Muse, Please talk to me.'' Riven pleaded.

''Just drive.''

Riven started driving to what they didn't know would be the worst vacation

* * *

 **I'm stopping there guys! I hope you liked it! Give some feed back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Means a bunch! :)**

 **I'm still kind of continuing what I wrote on my older version of this story, but if you could tell I am** **completely changing it up some. I hope you guys liked that, because I read a few old reviews saying Riven and Musa made up to fast, and it was kind of fast paced, so I'm fixing that and slowing it down a bit. I hope you guys enjoy this one better than the last!**

 **Any questions or concerns about this, feel free to PM me anytime. I'll answer back ASAP.**

* * *

Musa and Riven were about two hours down the road. They haven't said one word to each other.

All the sudden Riven said, ''Muse, I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be, but I'm very sorry for everything. I wanted to talk to you desperately, but every time I tried to pick up that damn phone, I either put it back down, or threw it at wall.''

''Why couldn't you though?''

''I was scared, maybe you would leave me again, and I just wouldn't be able to handle that."

''Riven, I'm tired of being treated as if I was some garbage on the side of the road. It's very tiring.'' Musa said calmly. ''As much as I would want you to feel the way, I could never do that to you, because I never want anyone to feel the very pain I feel every time you say something so ignorant to me.''

"I am so sorry. I never knew you feel that way.''

''How could you? You never payed one sight piece of attention to me, to even realize how much pain I was in.'' Musa looked at him. ''Sad thing is that I forgive you, even though I know it's not the best for me.''

''Why haven't you left me, if I brought you pain?'' Riven asked.

''Love blinds you. It traps you into never ending love, that could be a blessing or a curse.''

''Which one is it for you?''

"A blessing.''

Riven stared at her. ''Why?''

''Because if I never have met you, where would I be? You brought me to try so many new things, you made me a better person, and most of all you showed me how to love.''

''Muse I'm so sorry for all I've done to hurt you. I never meant to. You know how stupid and how big of a jerk I am. I should just never come back, just disappear''

''Riven, don't ever say that. You should never disappear, I'd miss you too much.'' Musa said while Riven grabbed her hand.

''I'm so sorry, Musa. I promise never to treat you like as long as I live.''

''I forgive you.''

''You do?'' Riven questioned.

''Of course.''

* * *

 **(To the cabin)**

Musa and Riven got out of the car.

''Wow, this is so gorgeous.'' Musa said amazed at the sight of the big house.

''Yeah. Hey look! Layla and Nabu aren't here yet.''

''I guess they ran into traffic maybe?'' Musa said. ''But lets go inside.''

''Alright.''

Musa and Riven walked inside, took a look around, and then climbed up the stairs. Before they got to the top someone bumped into Musa.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!'' exclaimed a very clumsy boy.

''It's okay! No harm done.'' Musa said, while Riven was glaring at him.

''Okay! I am Shane.'' Shane said smiling.

''I'm Musa, and this is my boyfriend, Riven.''

''Nice to meet you two!''

''Yeah whatever.'' Riven mumbled, while Shane was walking away. ''Musa, I don't like that guy.''

''Why?'' She wondered.

''He was looking at you, like you were some piece of meat.''

''I didn't even noticed.''

''Well I did, and I don't like it.'' Riven bitterly said.

* * *

After Musa and Riven got settled into a room, Layla and Nabu finally got to the cabin.

''Hey Musa! Did you and Riven work it out?'' Layla asked.

''Yeah we did, but I guess lets see how long that lasts'' Musa said laughing.

''True!'' Layla laughed.

''Musa! Is that you?'' Shane asked walking down the stairs.

''Hey Shane!''

''So you're boyfriend? You guys aren't seriously right?''

All Musa could do was stare at him. ''Why are you asking, Shane?''

''I was just wondering.''

''Well, yeah we are.''

''Well I'll talk to you later Musa.'' Shane walked back up the stairs.

''That was weird as hell.'' Layla said.

''You think. There's something not right about him.''

* * *

 **Ending there! I hope you enjoyed.**

 **If you want review! It would be gladly appreciated! :)**


End file.
